This invention relates generally to a device to allow deflating of inflatable objects equipped with cut-check values. The cut-check valve has become widely used in the manufacture of inflatable toys, all mattresses, rafts, etc. This valve is a single tube of suitable pliant material, such as plastic or rubber, with one end open and the other end closed. The check valve is accomplished by cutting a slit, approximately one-half the diameter of the tube, in wall of the tube near the closed end, which end extends inside the surface of the inflatable.
The cut-check valve must be opened in order for air to freely enter or escape from the inflatable. Prior to this invention, the valve had to be held open with a straw, placed through the length of the valve, or by manually squeezing the valve to unseat the check valve. Both of these methods were unsatisfactory because each required the use of at least one hand of the person inflating or deflating the inflatable, so that efforts to fold the inflatable or otherwise force air out of the inflatable by one person were frustrated because the valve would not stay open.
Applicant has commissioned a patent search to determine what methods of accomplishing his objectives were known and the results of the search disclosed no devices suitable for use to hold open cut-check valves as used in inflatables. There are devices to accomplish the same objective with tire check valves having stems, which stems are depressed to allow air to enter or escape, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,396,646, 1,319,280, 2,271,370, 1,104,028, and 1,256,388. Other U.S. Patents disclose the use of plastic disks to hold plastic bags or balloons closed, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,695, 3,925,852, and 2,396,906.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a light weight, inexpensive, reusable device to hold open cut-check valves, such as those utilized in inflatables, such as toys, mattresses and rafts, etc., which will not damage the cut-check valve and free the hands of the person inflating or deflating the inflatable. Although this object and the preferred embodiment thereof are apparent from the drawings, description and claims set forth below, other manifestations of the invention will be obvious from these disclosures which do not materially deviate from the invention herein claimed.